Akatsuki Ngeband
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: Akatsuki Ngeband? ngak ancur tuh lagunya *digebukin akatsuki* baca aja
1. Profil Pengenalan

**Akatsuki Ngeband**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Profil pengenalan**

Di sebuah negara yang bernama konohagakure, ada band gaje yang ngak terkenal bernama akatsuki. Sebuah band aliran rock, pop, hip hop, keroncong, dan sesat dikarnakan ada anggotanya yang menganut aliran sesat *digebukin hidan*.

Inilah profil anggotanya :

Nama : Pain (vokalis)

Gender : laki-laki (mungkin)

Pain adalah vokalis di band akatsuki, bisa dibilang dia yang menbentuk band ini. Jangan heran kalo bandnya ngak laku, liat aja vokalisnya. Piercing dimana-mana.

Nama : Konan (manager)

Gender : perempuan

Manager di band akatsuki. Diduga punya hubungan gelap dengan Pain.

Nama : Kakuzu (bendahara) *hebat! Ada bendahara di band!*

Gender : lintah darat (emang lintah darat gender?)

Entah dari mana ada bendahara di akatsuki.

Nama : Hidan (gitaris)

Gender : laki-laki tak tulen (kadang-kadang bisa cowo bisa cewe)

Gitaris nyasar dari langit karna dihukum oleh djnya (dewa jashin) untuk maen band di bumi. Karna sebelumnya ia tinggal di planet oranggilaus.

Nama : Sasori (drummer)

Gender : cowo tulen

Dipilih jadi drummer karna hobinya gebukin orang lewat. Contohnya orang lewat belakang dia aja digebukin.

Nama : Deidara ( bassis)

Gender : bences

Bassis yang nemu di taman lawang konoha. Waktu itu lagi kelilit utang, jadi dibayarin sama kakuzu (setelah dipaksa habis-habisan). Sebagai gantinya ia harus ngeband di akatsuki seumur idup.

Nama : itachi (gitaris)

Gender : cowo tulen ato tak tulen

Gitaris yang nemu di kawasan klan uchiha. Waktu itu lagi ngamen lalu di tawarin Pain buat maen band. Setelah di iming-imingi krim anti keriput super.

Nama : zetsu (tukang kebun)

Gender : tanaman jantan (?)

Karna ngak kebagian peran di band (masa drummer harus 2). Tukang kebun di basecamp akatsuki (bukan markas lagi) karna terpaksa setelah di ancam sama pain ngak dikasih tanaman selama setaun.

Nama : kisame (pembantu)

Gender : hiu jantan

Berhubung di akatsuki ngak ada pembantu ato bahkan penjinak dan pawang. Kisame resmi di jadiin babu di basecamp akatsuki.

Nama : Tobi (keyboard)

Gender : anak baik

Tidak diketahui ia bisa maen musik ato ngak. Kalo ngak dikasih peran di band nanti author dibunuh lagi. Jadi tobinya maen keyboard aja deh.

Cerita akan di mulai di chapter 2. Ini baru pengenalan karakter ato peran. Jadi sabar menunggu ya…..^^


	2. Cerita Tragis

**Akatsuki Ngeband**

**By : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 2 : akhir dari semuanya….

Suasana di basecamp akatsuki (baca aja gubuk) ancur ngak tenturudu, yang liat aja bisa langsung ayan. Contohnya kisame, pembantu di basecamp akatsuki dengan gaji rendah dan penyiksaan yang ngeliatnya ampe-ampe mukanya menyerupai hiu (kan emang udah begitu).

"OI KALIAN! KENAPA BERANTAKAN GINI BASECAMP KITA!" tereak Konan, manager akatsuki.

"Tobi anak baek ngak ikutan, tuh deidara senpai yang berantakin….." kata salah satu anak autis.

"enak aja lu un! Tuh salah in hidan, dia ritual di sini! Jadi berceceran darah kan….un" Bences angkat bicara.

"eh….. bukan aku aja yang berantakin! Tuh si kakuzu, cdnya (baca: celana dalem) bertebaran di mana-mana." Sahut seorang pengikut setia jashin.

"itu bukan punya gue! Punya si itachi!" kata orang jelek (baca: kakuzu) *digebukin kakuzu*

"iih…. Bukan punya ane, itu punyanya ketua pain…" kata itachi.

"siapa yang nuduh-nuduh gue!" dateng yang di omongin.

"ngak tau…." Kata semuanya (minus konan)

"pain! Ini loe kan yang punya!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tuh cd.

"ahh… hehehe itu punya gue…" sambil malu-malu setan. *dirinnegan pain*

"huh…" sahut semua.

"berani kalian sorakin gue! Gue rinnegan lu!" devil-face

Semua (minus konan):"maafkan hamba" sambil sujud-sujud sambil mikir _kalo gue udah naek pangkat, gue bales tuh leader huahahahaha (ketawa setan)_

Pain: "kakuzu! Kita ngak ada konser ya?"

Kakuzu : "ada nih, untuk kawinan. Tapi nyanyi keroncong."

"_hah? Nyanyi keroncong? Yang benar saja?" _pikir semua (minus pain dan kakuzu)

Pain : "hmmm… boleh juga tuh, kapan & dimana?"

"_beneran mau? AAA….. TIDAK! _anggota akatsuki (khususnya yang ikut maen band) histeris.

Kakuzu: "di kantor pajak, tanggal xx bulan xxxx tahun xxxx."

Pain: "berarti besok dunk? Semua! Ayo kita latihan!."

Hidan : "TIDAK LEADER! Masa kita disuruh nyanyi keroncong? Apa kata dewa jashin!"

Tobi: "betul leader! Tobi ngak mau!"

Pain: "kalo di kasih lolipop tobi mau gak?"sambil memamerkan lolipop rasa kripik kentang.

Tobi: "tobi dukung leader!" langsung nyambar tu lolipop.

Hidan: "HEI TOBI! CEPET BANGET LU BERPINDAH HATI!"

Tobi: "habis leader ngasi tobi lolipop."

Pain memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

Tobi: "meskipun leader mukanya ancur dan bau kencur, tapi leader mau ngasih tobi permen lolipop."

Pain: "lu muji ato menghina sih!"

Tobi: "kan jarang ada orang yang mukanya ancur bau kencur lagi.." dengan tampang polos (sayang ngak keliatan)

Konan: "tobi bener-bener anak baik! Jujur sekali! Hahahahahaha….."

Tobi: "tobi gitu…."

Pain: "POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU TAU! KALIAN HARUS TAMPIL BESOK!" langsung pergi dengan tampang masam.

"DRAKK" pain membanting pintu basecamp (yang terbuat dari daun). Kenapa pake daun? Soalnya kalo pake kayu kata kakuzu mahal, dau kan murah (baca: gratis) bisa dipetik di mana-mana.

Deidara: "serem….un"

"biasa juga gitu kan…." Muncul zetsu dari bawah tanah.

Itachi: "tumben masuk, ada apaan?"

"tuh si pain, ngamuk-ngamuk di depan. Sampai ngancurin taneman yang gue rawat 2 taun."kata zetsu hitam.

"tau-tau kumakan si pain ya…" kata zetsu putih.

"makan aja ngak apa-apa." Dateng kisame.

Sasori: "lah? Lu kok datang?"

Kisame: "pain ngamuk-ngamuk di dapur pake shira tensei, ancur dah dapur."

"oh…." Semua ber oh ria.

Keesokan paginya.

Jam 4 subuh.

"WOI SEMUANYA BANGUN! BANGUN!"

Ngak ada yang nyaut.

"KEBAKARAN! WOI BASECAMP KITA KEBAKARAN!"

"HAH.. KEBAKARAN!" semua berlarian keluar.

"lah, leader mana kebakaran?" kata salah seorang yang rambut merah, sasori.

"itu biar kalian bangun… udah siap-siap sana!"

"siap-siap apaan?"

"kan kita hari ini ada konser, lupa?"

Inner semua (minus pain): _"bukan lupa, tapi dilupain."_

"jangan diem semua, ayo siap-siap! Nih!" sambil ngelemparin karung ke arah deidara.

Deidara: "apaan nih leader?"

Pain: "itu baju buat konser. CEPETAN GANTI!"

Semua berlarian kayak anak ayam, larinya berhamburan.

5 menit kemudian…..

"baju apaan nih leader! Jelek banget." Kata hidan.

"iya nih leader un!ngak sama kayak gaya eke." *Bences mode on*

Gimana ngak protes, bajunya pake batik, sarung, kopiah, dan sepatu hak tinggi 3 meter *author lebay*.

Pain: "kita berangkat!"

Tobi: "pake apaan leader?"

Pain: "kakuzu! Beli mobil!"

Kakuzu: "macam kita kaya aja. Kaya monyet lu!"

Pain: "ya udah. Kita cari tebengan."

Akatsuki yang kaya gembel nyari tebengan di jalan raya. Karna geram banyak yang ngak mau kasi tebengan, akhirnya nyolong mobil yang lagi di parkir.

Itachi: "ngak apa nih leader? Nyolong mobil orang?"

Pain: " lu lupa? Kita kan emang harus kaya gini. Udah takdir tau dari author."

Setelah 3 jam menempuh perjalanan (dengan mobil hasil curian) sampailah akatsuki di kantor pajak. Suasana disana tampak sepi.

Pain: "lah? Mana yang kawinan?"

Dilihat dekat-dekat ada kertas gede bertuliskan PERNIKAHAN DIBATALKAN! CALON PENGANTIN PRIA KETAUAN SELINGKUH DARI PENGANTIN WANITANYA DAN BAND AKATSUKI, KALIAN NGAK JADI TAMPIL.

Inner semua: "yes… ngak jadi!"

Kakuzu: "lumayanlah dapat mobil."

Pain: "TIDAK!" pain histeris dan jatuh pingsan.

Yang akhirnya meninggal dunia dikarnakan sakit jantung yang dideritanya. Yang diiringi tawa oleh seluruh anggota akatsuki kecuali konan yang bersedih karna pacar gelapnya meninggal. Tapi ngak apa-apa, kan masih ada sasori. Pacar beneran konan.

Kakuzu: "gue sih mau aja ngaih lu jantung satu. Tapi bayar dulu."

Pain dikuburkan di tpa (tempat pembuangan akhir)karna kata kakuzu "tanah mahal!".

Jadi mending masih dikuburin, pada dimakan ama zetsu, yang berniat dari dulu pengen makan pain.

berlanjut di chapter 3


	3. Kembalinya Pain

Kemaren yang chapter 2 ngak jadi tamat. Baru kepikiran cerita lanjutan hehehe

Hotaru Chan Hatake present :

* * *

**Akatsuki Ngeband **

**Chapter 3**

**Kembalinya Pain**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Bagi anggota akatsuki yang sekarang, ngak ada pain tuh serasa surga buat mereka. Contohnya Tobi, orang yang biasanya suka dimarain kalo pipis di wastafel ngak ada yang marain, Hidan yang biasa ritual di wc sekarang bisa ritual di seluruh ruangan base camp, Kakuzu yang juga kena marah kalo udah giliran bayar kas, deidara yang suka main bom bisa sesuka hati mau ngebom siapa, sasori yang juga suka ngeberantakin lantai. Ada satu yang menderita, yaitu kisame dan zetsu. Mereka udah berasa kayak cinderella (kisame : kisamerella/zetsu : zetsurella) gimana ngak? Anggota akatsuki makin ancur setelah ko itnya pain makin suka-sukanya ngotorin ruangan. Berasa punya ibu tiri enam.

"ah-h gue ngak sanggup kerja lagi disini! Rasanya pengen pulang kampung!" Kata kisame kesal.

"gue juga sama, rasanya daunku rontok semua. Btw emang lu punya kampung?" tanya zetsu.

"punya, tapi udah diusir dari situ."

"huh….."

Percakapan keluh kesah babu di basecamp akatsuki diakhiri dulu. Kita beralih ke ruang tempat para satwa ngumpul.*digebukin akatsuki*

"bosen nih un…"

"sama" sahut itachi.

"eh, nentuin ketua baru dunk….." (hidan)

"yang pantas jadi ketua itu aku….." jawab kakuzu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"ngak un, dia jadi bendahara aja udah miskin banget un, apalagi dia yang jadi ketua un."

"betul betul betul." Sahut semua.

Tobi: "senpai! Kita casting aja…."

Hidan: "apa lu kata? Casting? Emang kita nyari pemain drama."

Kakuzu: "boleh juga tuh! Kita bisa dapat uang pendaftaran…."

"_kita? Uang mah pasti jatuh ke tangan lu lintah darat!" _pikir semua (minus kakuzu & tobi)

Tobi: "dari pada senpai-senpai yang jadi ketua, mendingan ngak usah…."

Konan: "tapi kapan nyelenggarainnya?"

Deidara: "nyelanggarainnya waktu pain matinya udah 1 minggu."

Hidan: "kapan tuh?"

Itachi: "2 hari lagi."

Konan: "kita nyebarin brosur dulu. Kalo ada yang minat, tinggal ambil formulirnya.."

Semua menggangguk tanda setuju.

Di pintu akhirat.

Pain: "lah dimana gue?" sambil celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar.

"gue udah mati ya?" bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"ya benar kamu udah mati….." kata malaikat yang datang.

"eh yang bener? Yayang konan! Huhuhuhuhu…" nangis-nangis gaje.

"sekarang saya tanya dulu, kamu semasa hidup jadi laki-laki yang gimana? Jawab sejujurnya ya."

"aku ketua di akatsuki, kerjaan jadi vokalis, gemar baca majalah playboy, punya pacar gelap namanya konan, karna pacarku yang sebenarnya adalah nenek chiyo (mengejutkan!)."

"oh… apakah kamu masih terikat di kehidupan kamu yang dulu? Soalnya udah hampir 1 minggu ngak bisa melewati pintu akhirat."

"aku belum nasehatin anggotaku yang bodoh itu.."

"berarti kamu harus ke bumi sebagai hantu. Selamat jalan."

"AAHHHHHHH…!" Pain terlempar ke bumi.

Di taman basecamp.

Pain jatuh tepat di taneman kattusnya zetsu.

"loh, kok ngak sakit?"

"Ya iyalah, lu kan hantu." Dateng author.

"maksudnya?" tanya pain heran.

"dasar ketua geblek! Badan lu kan tembus pandang jadi kalo kena benda apapun ngak bakal apa-apa"

"gue kebal dunk?"

"terserah! Males gue jelasinnya." Author menghilang ala minato.

"huh… gue kan ngak ngerti."

"hidan! Jangan ngamburin uang gue!" (suara dari dalem basecamp)

"lah? Itukan suara si kakuzu. Gue liat kedalem ah…"

Setelah pain masuk apa yang diliat, ruangannya super duper ancur berantakan. Membuat pain langsung sakit kepala.

"yailah kemana si kisame sama zetsu?"

"kisame sama zetsu pulang kampung, ngak mampu sama kenistaan anggotamu." Suara dari langit-langit yang rupanya adalah author.

"hah? Rupanya mereka begini! Ngak bisa dimaafkan!"

"ya gitu deh."

"gue harus idup lagi. Gue harus cari tubuh pengganti!"

"cari aja di toko boneka."

"emang gue apaan? Boneka mana bisa!"

"sasori tuh bisa. Badannya aja terbuat dari boneka."

"gue cari tubuh gue aja."

"mau nyari? Cari aja di tpa. Kakuzu yang nguburin lu disitu katanya tanah mahal."

"sialan tuh kakuzu, liat aja, kalo dia mati gue kuburin di gunung merapi."

"jangan mendendam, mendingan nyari tuh tubuh, cepat sebelum tubuh lu ilang."

"iya! Pergi dulu." Malah pamitan.

"ah iya…"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya pain udah nyampe di tpa.(kan bisa terbang)

"buset dah.. bau banget. Lebih bau dari badannya kisame. Ngomong-ngomong gimana nyarinya? Gue nyari neji dulu deh. Dia kan ada byakugan, gampang kalo nyariin tubuh gue."

Di konoha dan udah ketemu neji.

Neji: "kalo gue terawang sih ada di paling tepi deket pagar."

Pain: "oh makasih ya.." pergi secepat kilat.

"_ngomong-ngomong kenapa gue bisa liat hantu?" pikir neji._

"hah… hosh hosh capek banget. Tadi kata neji dekat pagar paling tepi."

Pain memandang kanan kiri dan terbang layaknya doraemon pake baling-baling bambu. Dan ketemu…..

"Ini dia badan gue, langsung masuk aja."

Pain langsung menabrakkan jiwa ke raganya dan berhasil!

"akhirnya gue idup lagi yeeeee… harus cepet-cepet ke basecamp sebelum mereka menghancurkannya lebih dari ini. Ngomong-ngomong kok gue bau banget. Mandi dulu deh."

Setelah nyingga di kamar mandi rumah naruto (setelah itu dirasengan) dengan cepat pain terlempar langsung.

"aku pulang…." Dengan nada lesu.

"EH!"semua terbelalak.

"kenapa? Gue kan pulang, lu harusnya seneng dunk."

Hidan: "ketua kan udah mati, kok idup lagi!"

Semua: !#$$%^^&**())_+|+_)*(*&^%%$$#$#!#$%%^^&&*

Akhirnya semua bertanya-tanya, kenapa pain bisa idup lagi?

###THE END###

* * *

yang kali ini bener-bener tamat. hahahahahaha


End file.
